


霉斑

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku
Kudos: 3





	霉斑

再总是透亮且一尘不染的研究所内，有一个拐角处不起眼的角落，悄然滋生着霉菌。我好早之前就发现了。只有每次经过那里的时候，才能从枯燥的数据和单调色中暂时领会到点外界的生机。也只有每次经过那里的时候，才能透过缝隙看得见他。

他是被木原君带过来的。

他冷静又理智，不像其他初来乍到的那样惶恐不安，也不像有些待在这里已久的那样毫无生气。我能看见他故意去挑衅研究员，能看见他跟带他进来的那位木原学着词骂人，能看见他猩红的眸子在无影灯下发光。还有，我还能看得见，在一重重叠起来的幕墙之后，巨大的水箱被扭曲得支离破碎，他漂浮在溢满水波光影的半空，裸露的肌肤白得像片未人踏足过的雪原。

你很在意那个新来的孩子呀。负责我的研究员这样对我说。

是吗？我眨了下眼睛。

你总是在看他。

或许是吧。

我在看见他第一眼的时候，就知道他是个什么东西，就知道没人会把他当成个人看，他当然也学不会把自己当成个人，扭曲得坦荡自然的一个小怪物——小怪物，如果要我来给他取个什么别称的话，我就很乐意这样称呼他。

我似乎生来就应当对他产生亲切感，身为类似物。

这不也挺正常的吗？

然而我们之间并没有什么交集，当然实验动物也不被允许有什么交集，更何况他看起来也不怎么爱搭理人。除了木原。

曾经有研究员开玩笑说，木原和那个实验体看着可真像父子啊。

我说这又哪里是父子呢？实验动物最基本的自觉还是有的，也不过是，对于能给自己带来成果的宠物的稍许放纵罢了。一旦没有用了，不也就还只是丢掉了吗？

可当我站在很远的地方往他们这边看，看起来也的确像是这么一回事。看他又在和木原拌嘴，或者故意和木原对着干，看他说话的方式跟木原越来越像，然后又突然想起整个研究所能治得了他的也就只有木原了，能和他说得了这么多话的也就只有木原了。

我总是这样单方面的在看他。

然而有一次，他突然拍着手回头看我了，指着彼时已经不想理他一心只想统计数据的木原说，你看，胆小鬼被吓得不敢理人了。

我站在那里愣了一下，然后忍着笑回他:是啊，都不敢看你了。

那并不是什么关系的转折点。我知道，当时站在那里的是我还是别的什么人对他而言没有什么区别。如果我要拿这件事去问他，他也一定只会皱眉想想，然后撇撇嘴不在意的说，哦那是你啊。

一定会的。

这让我想起了我之前尝试着问他名字。

他在我隔壁的笼子里，都是透明的幕墙。我用着对待什么敏感而易受惊的小动物的态度，慢慢的问。但很明显，他并不是这一类。他从透明墙上的通风孔听见了我的问题，好像是感到了莫名其妙，所以咂了下舌。

我叫什么？

对，你叫什么？

你是眼睛瞎了看不见？他有些困惑的歪头，露出一截细细的颈项，上边黑色的编号与肤色反差极大。

我也下意识的摸了下自己的脖子。

不是编号，是名字。我想与社会脱节已久的他一定是无法理解，但我其实也并不是对名字本身有个什么执念，只是单纯觉得那些大人们取的东西就让他们自己叫去就好了，干什么就非得乖乖听话承认自己就是那串冷冰冰的数字？

暗色的眼珠子转了一转，盯住我，说:那你先告诉我你的名字。

他似乎要比我小上几岁，站起来的时候，只能仰视。

垣根帝督。我微微弯下腰，凑到通风孔边上对他说，我叫垣根帝督。然后就着这样弯腰的姿势继续问他：你呢？

他的眼角狡黠地弯起，冲我吐了下舌，让人莫名就想起之前听研究员说，隔壁区有咬人的兔子。

不告诉你。

听说那只兔子最后被处理了。

我从那时起就领略到了小怪物的恶劣性情，在亲眼旁观的他把木原气得牙痒痒时，心里头默念着这果然是个小混帐。

小混帐在研究所里放肆得很，又聪明，知道在实验室里最重要的都是实验，也知道自己就是那个最重要的实验素材，所以虽然是任性至极但也总是有好好听话配合着实验，不至于被当成渣滓给丢掉。

因为是珍贵的素材，所以稍微放松一点也没有关系。话虽如此，但借由着实验，那些人报复起来也是绝不手软。

可那家伙是连这个也不怕的。

死不了。他背对着我靠在透明的幕墙上，咯咯地笑。反正他们也不敢让我出什么意外。

你怎么就这样无所谓呢？

因为我可以这样无所谓。

我想他可真的是有恃无恐，仗着自己资质好，又孜然一身，就算当个实验动物也能让一堆人围着他转。

他听到这样的话，稍稍偏过头，转了半边脸来，闭上一只眼睛:你不也一样？

嗯？

你又是有什么地方值得他们这么费劲研究的呢？

我惊诧于他的敏锐，又怀着一种报复的心理，食指抵住下唇，说，保密。

小怪物是由木原君亲自带进来的，一切事项也都是由木原全权负责。我还从未见过木原对哪个实验体如此上心，想来他的有恃无恐也确乎是有道理的。

木原君可真是喜欢你啊。我说这话的时候，在看他锁骨下边的红痕。

那就像是一柄旗帜，昭告着从未被人踏足过的雪原如今终于有了足迹。

我看他，依旧还是浅绿色的手术服空空荡荡的挂在身上，下摆垂在大腿中央。我像是到现在才发现，这个小怪物的长相着实生得极好。

一切的殊荣都是属于第一个到达南极点的人，一切的指责也是与此同理。没有人会记得后来者，也就没有人会去指责。好似一旦有了什么开头，之后的都能被原谅的似的，更何况只是区区的想法呢？

他撇着嘴，说木原才不喜欢他。

其实被木原喜欢倒也不全是什么坏事。

即使只是对玩物的宠爱。

他明白，可还是晃着脑袋说，那家伙才不喜欢我。

在那个时候我去看角落里的霉斑，也就还是一如既往。

只是到了后来，在那场谈话之后的不久，那件事情便发生了。

那天晚上他没有回笼子。我睡着的时候他没有回来，我醒来的时候也没有回来。

我醒来的时候，木然地望着单调色的研究所，从天花板垂下廷至地面的幕墙完全是透明的，透明和透明叠加，扭曲而成的缝隙像什么怪物锋利的爪牙，能够吞没一切呻吟与呼喊。

他是在第二天晚上回来的，明晃晃的灯光照在他的身上没有一丝阴影。

正是因为一切有了开头之后的都能够被忽视原谅，所以后来者们是肆无忌惮地，彻底地蹂躏了这片雪原。

他趔趄着，身上星星点点的痕迹坦坦荡荡，未加遮掩。本来也没什么遮掩的必要。

他扶着墙慢慢走到了通风孔的边上，蹲下，抱着膝盖缩成了很小一团。

哒哒。他轻轻敲了下墙。

我在他的身后坐下了。

他侧着身子，下巴放在膝盖上，也不知道在想些什么。

你有被人爱过吗？他问我。

我盯着重叠扭曲的透明墙面，反问他:那，什么是爱呢？

大概是，他指了指自己的唇，干涸皲裂的一对唇，有人愿意吻我吧。

那时，我们手掌贴着手掌，额头抵着额头，隔了一层玻璃，就好像是，在接吻一般。隔了一层玻璃。

隔着那么一层玻璃，我问他，你想知道我的能力是什么吗？

他眨了下眼睛。

我告诉他，我的能力是未元物质，是这个世界上所不存在的物质。这可是从未有过的，只有我才拥有的能力。

是吗？他的手指自玻璃墙上轻轻的滑下，划破了一片水雾。

而且还可以长出翅膀来，白色的，很漂亮的翅膀。

是吗？他喃着，静静地看我。那我能看看你的翅膀吗？

好啊，我说，等我能控制好能力吧。等我能控制好能力了，等我能摆脱研究所了，我就一定会给你看的。

真的？

真的，我说，不信的话来拉个勾吧。

他不懂这个，很困惑地眨了下眼睛。

拉钩就是做约定的意思，就是把小手指伸出来，和对方的勾在一起。

但是，由于幕墙的阻隔，我只能通过那个小小的通风孔，和他指尖触着指尖。

他小心翼翼地触碰着我了，一小簇若有若无的体温。

那现在，你能告诉我名字了吗？

他点着头笑，笑得很好看。

三个字的名，两个字的姓，平平无奇，又意外的有点可爱。

那是他的名字，作为他曾经被爱过的证明。

我想，我们这或许算是交换了一个秘密。而秘密又实在是个亲切的词，听起来就小心翼翼，看起来就私密无比。

我每一次走过拐角看见那处霉斑时，便会想到这些。那点霉斑，是以我至今都未曾理解的方式生长着的，也是以我未曾明了的原理脱落的。就是在某一天，拐角处突然就只剩了一片空白。

在那天，木原兴奋得快发了疯，基本上所有的研究员都兴奋得发疯。他们都在说着我不认识的词，都在说神的头脑、矢量操作，都在说一方通行。

除此之外的，还听说有个实验体的能力终于被开发出来了，只是当时暴走失控了，实验体的脑部受了伤，不过因为对计算能力没有损害，所以问题不大……

然后？然后就没有然后了。就像隔壁区那只被处理了的兔子，没有谁去问他的然后。

只是正巧那一天我的能力开发也有了突破性的进展，负责我的人说，我要被调走了。

我至今无法理解，为什么被调走的那天阳光明媚得如此过分，就像我不明白霉斑为什么脱落，不明白约定为什么总是被遗忘一样。他站在研究所外，站在阳光下，白得像是要透明。

他经过我的时候，我开始喊他的名字，但他只像是没有听见一样往前走，走了一步，两步，三步。我喊了他三次。他在迈出第四步时回头了，但是没有在看我。当我听见半空有翅膀扑棱的声音时，一片洁白的羽毛飘入我的视野。

他们以为我要失控了，在我的后颈扎了一只麻醉剂。我挣扎着喊了他名字的第四声，他在踏下第五步时看见了白羽飘落在地上，被身后押送的人给践踏。

于是我知道，他是忘了，真的什么都忘了，连自己的名字都忘了。忘得一干二净。

只是，那对唇，那对干涸皲裂的唇，以后还会被谁爱吗？

在我丧失意识之前，只来得及这样想到。


End file.
